


【锤火】 Sweetest Torch

by yes9096



Series: Mixture [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Johnny Storm, M/M, Omega Johnny Storm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 雷神在后巷捡到了一只发情中的霹雳火。





	【锤火】 Sweetest Torch

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎之路的开始，一篇没什么情节的PWP。

神域之人和中庭之人虽然在寿命和体能上有诸多差异，但在很大程度上还是相似的。至于具有刺激性的喜好，也是大同小异：烟草、酒精和性爱。虽然索尔不喜欢雪茄，但他也不排斥那股味道：适当的尼古丁能够刺激中枢神经，让人感到短暂的愉悦和放松。

但比起这个，显然现在占据了他所有嗅觉神经的甜蜜味道更让他兴奋。像是沾着雨露的花瓣那样青涩又甜美的OMEGA香味被夜风携来，弥漫在空中，带着致命的诱惑。索尔沿着马路边往那股味道的来源快步靠近，只是还没真正踏入那条幽暗的巷子，他已被这越来越浓郁的甜美气息冲击得有些晕眩。就像葡萄在罐子里发酵，酸酸甜甜的，带着形容不出的酒香味。  
见鬼。还没见到罪恶的始作俑者，索尔觉得自己的ALPHA本性已经撕破了伪装。

索尔本以为会有一个香艳的场景在等待自己：一个足够风骚的OMEGA倚在墙边朝他抛媚眼，对方会主动张开双腿、引诱着自己嵌入。当然他也可能会说不。也许是随处可见的一夜情，他能够赶在成结之前抽出来、射在外面，然后两人还会接吻，约定下次发情期再纠缠一回。  
但当索尔寻至巷子的尽头，他只看到一个惨兮兮的、被折磨得浑身乏力、神志不清的可怜家伙。兴许是喝了酒的关系，那家伙酡红的脸上还挂着忿忿不平的表情，嘴巴被脱下来的衣物堵得严严实实的。虽然被好几个男人摁倒在地上，他还是顽强地挣扎抵抗着——只是看起来作用不大。

该死的。索尔皱眉：想象和现实也差太远了。

“放开他。”索尔并非爱管闲事瞎操心的家伙，但让他对面前的事情袖手旁观，他做不到，“他看起来并不情愿。”

虽然被那几个ALPHA的身躯挡住了大半个身子，但从视觉缝隙中裸露在外的光滑皮肤上，还残留着被掐弄出来的淤痕。小巧的乳头被舔弄得湿漉漉的，柔软饱满的胸脯一起一伏，那个看起来相当可口的OMEGA从下腹处涌出浓郁的香甜味道、刺激着周围ALPHA们的神经。他在野兽们的围攻下扭动着自己的身体，试图避开那些恶心透顶的抚摸和狎弄。  
可惜这种挠痒痒式的反抗收效甚微——如果今晚不是被索尔意外撞见这一幕，大概他会被吃得连渣都不剩。

只见那个魁梧的金发男人步步逼近，但施暴者们并没有听从他的意见——ALPHA和ALPHA的角逐从来都是那么剑拔弩张。况且对于他们来说，己方以人数占优，面前的对手势单力薄、不足为惧。为首的施暴者用靴底压住那个可怜OMEGA的脚腕、把他固定在地上，才朝索尔开腔，“你来晚了。要上他的话，得排在我们后面。”

索尔停在原地、没有作声，似乎在考虑该从哪儿开始动手。被禁锢在地上的那个OMEGA因为嘴巴被堵住，除了发出几声若有若无的呜咽，那双美丽的眼睛里只有泛着泪水的惊恐。  
见索尔没有行动，那几个ALPHA互相交换了一个眼神，嚣张地狞笑，“你得等——”

话还没说完，领头的那个家伙已经被索尔击倒在地。紧接着是第二个、第三个……向来行动风驰电掣的雷神出手犹如闪电，动作干脆利落，他甚至不需要召唤出他的妙尔尼尔，已经足够把对手揍得满地找牙。那几个ALPHA的战斗力在普通人中算得上强悍，但又如何比得过一个神、还是一个作为ALPHA的神？不过片刻、满地狼藉，整个过程不超过一分钟，当初趾高气扬的几个男人已经瘫倒在地上。

索尔走近那个OMEGA。也许是他身上的ALPHA气息太过于强烈，那个可怜巴巴的家伙身体在他靠近的时候不自觉地缩了缩。哦，这该有多么脆弱——处于发情期中的OMEGA。不可逆转的生理因素让他软成一块可口的棉花糖，索尔甚至可以不费吹灰之力地把对方捻起来吃进肚子里。  
见状，索尔叹了一口气，只是当他把外套脱下，然后弯下腰正准备给对方披上的时候，他才看清对方的面容。  
操，不是吧。

“强尼·斯托姆……？”索尔似乎是不相信自己所看到的。处于震惊中的雷神蹲下来，抓住那人的下巴仔细端详——天啊，真的是他。

这张脸索尔想忘也忘不掉——不知道是谁在他面前提起过强尼的脸和史蒂夫（对，史蒂夫·罗杰斯、美国队长，也是索尔在中庭第一个心甘情愿追随的领导者）很像，这让他在和强尼打交道的时候花了数倍的注意力在对方的脸上。如果要让索尔客观地说，他们的整个脸部轮廓确实有八九分相似的地方（当然史蒂夫看起来更强壮坚毅一些），但两人眉眼间流露出来的气质着实差天共地。  
强尼的坦率在那俏皮的嘴角弧度间一览无遗，他好强、冲动，跟史蒂夫的隐忍冷静刚好相反。尤其是当索尔得知强尼是个管不住自己的下半身、勾搭女人的手段和托尼·史塔克不相上下的花花公子时，他便再也不能把眼前这个家伙和那个保守的美国队长联系到一块去了。

索尔把堵住对方嘴巴的布料拿掉，扶着那个虚弱得连火都烧不着的OMEGA坐起身来。实际上他也不怎么好受——对方身上发散出的甜美气息越来越浓郁，索尔的阴茎早已充血挺立、把他的裤裆顶起了一个相当惊人的弧度。男人特别容易让欲望带着跑。索尔把这个归咎为自然生理现象，他不害怕对方会看到这个，但把眼前的大麻烦解决掉才是当务之急。

好不容易脱险的强尼抽泣着吸了好几口新鲜空气，他胡乱挣扎了一下，发现自己的双腿没有力气让他站起来。向来自信满满的霹雳火只能揪住索尔的裤子，“……帮帮我。”

没想到这个情况会发生的不仅仅是索尔，连强尼也没预料到自己会沦落至此。这天晚上他本应该搂着火辣的脱衣舞娘在预定好的酒店大床上厮混：他花了三周才搞定那个辣得要命的女人。但勾搭上黑帮老大的情妇显然不会带来什么好事。对方不知道从哪里得知他的OMEGA身份（强尼认为自己一向隐藏得很好），不仅给他下了套、让他喝了什么乱七八糟的酒，还让人趁他没力气动手的时候用拳脚教训了他一顿（谢天谢地，对方还不至于让人强暴自己）。  
他想要烧起来，但身体里面就像此刻的后穴一样湿得不行，好像他动动身子就能拧出水。他点不起火、也没办法飞起来。现在手机掉在酒吧里了，没办法找到本和里德（强尼出门前刚因为鬼混的事情和苏吵了一架），他也不想让别人看见自己落魄的一面。但更要命的是，在他跌跌撞撞准备逃回家的时候、却遇上了好几个游手好闲的ALPHA。

天要亡我。当强尼在被堵在巷子尽头的时候，他几乎快要哭出来了。好吧，苏的担忧也许是对的。如果他不是刚好遇到面前的索尔……他不敢想象。

一向在床笫之事上主导一切的花花公子后穴不断涌出体液，身上满是任人采拮的味道。强尼现在什么也没法想了：除了软绵绵的床垫和男人的阴茎。只是皱眉瞥了一眼，索尔强忍住生理上的欲望，大手一伸、把对方牢牢背起来，“你住哪儿？我先送你回去。”  
“……1812。”  
“什么？”  
“房卡……呜、在我的右边口袋里……”

雷神咽了一口唾沫。背好背后的霹雳火，他召唤来他的妙尔尼尔、从昏黑的巷子深处一跃而起。

**

“求你、求你了……”

好不容易找到对方口中的酒店房间，索尔咬牙忽略掉在自己身上乱摸的手，把那个不安分的家伙放在那张大床上，打算离开。强尼身下溢出的液体已经浸湿了他自己的裤子，整个人变得更加黏糊糊的，扒拉住索尔的衣服就是不让他走。索尔觉得不能再呆下去了，他引以为豪的自制力几乎要被面前这个家伙击溃。

柔软的床垫从中间凹陷下去，强尼像是躺在棉花糖上的兵人玩偶一样，只是那张精致的脸上点缀着潮红、让他看起来又如洋娃娃般可爱。可爱，这个词真不对，但索尔想不到别的形容词。往日的伶牙利嘴这回只能发出甜腻的喘息和啜泣，小刺猬收起了他的防护层、缩成一团软倒在床上。

一旦关上房门，再厉害的中央空调都无法驱散密闭空间里面浓度过高的信息素。索尔眼前那个OMEGA身上的味道闻起来像是开了罐的蜜糖，又香又甜、不含一丝杂质，足以浆住理智的丝线。汗湿的浅栗色短发软趴趴的，连粘在睫毛上的泪珠看起来也晶亮欲滴。他真应该被吃掉，索尔这样想，他应该要拿个小叉子、戳住强尼的腰，然后一口咬下去。从信息素中分辨出未被标记的OMEGA香味，他对强尼往日令人眼花缭乱的感情经历感到困惑：如此可口的家伙竟然没有被品尝过？

虽然索尔并不打算对强尼做点什么，但对方看起来没有放他走的打算。情欲高涨让强尼变得粘人，他揪住索尔的衣袖，一个劲往他身上凑去，“别、别走！帮帮我……求你了……”

索尔身上的味道闻起来比强尼自己更像被太阳烤炙过，带着太阳的气息。那个ALPHA是那么强壮、可靠、光芒四射。只是想象着被对方插入，强尼觉得自己就要射了。强尼并非什么未经人事的青涩小子，在欲望面前他一向坦率得很。他的双腿不自觉地磨蹭起身下的床垫、试图缓解欲望，一边把自己身上的衣服解开，露出被情欲熏成粉色的胸膛。

“不……我得走了。”索尔定下心来，迈开步就要离开房间。他不想和认识的人有什么不清不楚的牵扯——他的本意只是为了帮助那个虚弱无力的霹雳火，可不是来压倒对方的。索尔不得不承认对方的一举一动都在吸引着自己的视线，在理智崩溃之前，还是走为上策。

被发情期牵制着的强尼没想那么多乱七八糟的事情，他向来随性而为：性爱是很舒服的事情，他不知道享受这回事还要被旁事所约束。发情期里不知克制为何物的霹雳火直接拉住雷神的手臂、死死地把对方拉回来，圈住对方的颈脖。索尔是他见过最棒的ALPHA，最棒的。过去那些寡淡无味的BETA压根没法和索尔相比，强尼一边解开对方的裤头、一边幻想着对方裤裆鼓起来的那一部分到底有多么惊人。  
见鬼，他想要索尔。

索尔又把他摁回去，怒气冲冲地开口，“——你就那么饥渴、那么想被男人操吗？”  
雷神从不屑于乘人之危，面前的家伙可口归可口，但是看到对方如此渴望的模样，又让索尔气不打一处来。他早就对强尼的绯闻有所耳闻，但是亲眼看到对方毫不做作、正大光明地诱惑自己，又让他心绪难平。床上的OMEGA倒是光明磊落地点头，“想要……我想要你。”  
强尼的低喃湮没在亲吻中，他向前咬住那个ALPHA的唇，挑逗着啃咬起来。

我想要你。天，索尔的理智在那一瞬间啪嗒一声断裂。

在强尼反应过来之前，ALPHA魁梧的身躯已经牢牢覆上、将他压倒在床上。强尼觉得自己像是又可以重新燃烧起来一样，皮肤滚烫的，带着不寻常的灼热。ALPHA霸道的气味充盈在强尼的鼻腔中，信息素从皮肤上的每一个毛孔入侵他、占有他，只是这样就让他后穴紧张地收缩着。那份压在自己身上的重量让强尼觉得自己彻底成为了索尔的俘虏。

“……你这个、不知廉耻的小婊子。”从索尔口中说出的粗言秽语让强尼更加兴奋，他在ALPHA强悍的怀抱中扭动着，长长的睫毛随着身体微颤：那上头还沾着水光，只消一眨眼便要滴下泪来。

索尔一边大力揉搓强尼柔软的肌肉，像是品尝松饼、一边用前齿啃咬着OMEGA健康白皙的皮肤。感觉和想象中那般好，没有一丝赘肉的身子让他的唇舌流连忘返。顺着强尼胸前浅色毛发的纹路吻住那饱满的胸膛，他没有放过那两颗小巧的乳头，索尔用舌尖卷起它们，又拿指甲搔刮起来，直到那两颗敏感的小豆变得红肿。强尼舒服得发出甜糯的呻吟，他瘫软了身子、放开一切，任由索尔在他的身体上为所欲为。

索尔把彼此身上的衣服全部脱掉。两人的身体纠缠交叠在一起，肌肉互相摩擦，汗水和体液把皮肤弄得黏糊糊的。索尔的唇舌一路往下，沿着肌肉的纹理从胸膛流连到腹部，然后再到强尼散发出诱惑气息的股间。刻意避开那个一张一合、引人犯罪的蜜穴，他啃咬着强尼腿根细嫩的皮肤，嘬出一个个印子，把顺着身体线条流下来的甜液逐一舔掉。最高级的催情剂，索尔整个人都被撩拨得几乎要忍不住了。ALPHA宽大的手掌摩挲起强尼富有弹性的臀肉，连掐带捏、丝毫不手软，把那两团软肉掐成更诱惑人的粉丘。  
腿间被索尔舔弄时喷出的热气刺激，又酥麻又痒，得不到缓解的甜蜜让强尼的身体不可自控地抽动了一下。蜜穴里涌出越来越多透明液体，索尔根本来不及把它们都舔掉。它们把强尼的腿根黏在一起，已经足以浸湿床单。

ALPHA的味道混杂着索尔本身的气味，让强尼更加神魂颠倒。雷神短硬的胡茬搔刮着强尼柔嫩的大腿皮肤，被索尔所触碰的每一处都感觉能燃起火来。强尼感觉自己无法呼吸了，鼻翼翕动间吸入的全是对方浓郁的ALPHA信息素，带着烈日和草原的味道、像一头雄狮盯紧了他的猎物。那么强悍，那么霸道。金发ALPHA的指节如同他本人一样粗糙又鲁莽，但带着微疼的开拓反而让他更期待真家伙的入侵。  
他需要索尔操他。

“进、进来！快点……”强尼几乎要忍不住呜咽出声。太丢人了，但似乎在对方面前出糗也不能让强尼停止求欢。索尔的手指按压到他的前列腺，强尼知道摩擦那儿会舒服——但他不知道居然能那么舒服。他的整个脑子都快被烧干了，理智已经蒸发掉、只剩下被阴茎贯穿的念头。

“再等一下。”索尔又往里面增加了一根手指。指节抽动时顺着掌心流下来的体液满是霹雳火特有的味道：香甜、诱惑，带着独特的硝烟味。没有一个OMEGA像他身下那个人那么可口，索尔的阴茎早已充血挺立起来、几乎快要爆发了，“不做好扩张你会受不了的。”

“快、快点——操我。”

强尼看起来快哭了。霹雳火的手掌和他身上矫健匀称的肌肉一点也不相称，摸起来有点软，现在正抓着索尔的后腰催促他进入自己。他的身体已经为身上那个ALPHA打开，似乎再不填满他、他就要崩溃一样。在甬道里翻搅的手指感觉到更多液体的涌出，几乎要滑到了索尔的手腕。

索尔低吼一声，从那蜜穴里抽出手指、换上早已蓄势待发的阴茎。强尼知道那儿的尺寸有多么惊人，只是硕大的头部抵住蜜穴的入口、他已经兴奋地发出甜腻的呻吟：索尔马上就要操进来了。

“索尔……我要你、操我——啊啊——”

只是话音刚落，强尼几乎马上就要哭着求饶。他张开嘴、却发不出声音。那个ALPHA插入的动作迅速又粗鲁，突如其至的入侵让强尼整个人像是被捅穿了一样。粗大火热的阴茎长驱直入、几乎不作任何停顿，直到囊袋紧贴着强尼圆润的双臀，那个男人才停下。强尼的大脑一片空白，下腹处的疼痛提醒着他自己被一个ALPHA占有的事实。索尔已经操进他的身体里了。  
更让强尼恐慌的是，索尔的阴茎实在是大得惊人，就像野兽一样恐怖：那话儿的头部几乎顶开了体内还没彻底打开的二重入口。整个甬道被撑开、塞满，炙热的内壁紧紧包裹着男人粗长的火热。

“不——”当索尔开始动作的时候，强尼尖叫着摇头。既欢愉又痛苦的感受让他无法思考，紧热的后穴把整根阴茎全部吃进去，连满溢的体液也似乎要被全部挤出去一样，刚才的空虚刹那间被塞得满满当当的。索尔置若罔闻，他抓住强尼的脚踝、把OMEGA修长的双腿往两边扳开，毫不留情地抽插起来。

“疼——啊啊……”强尼的指尖几乎要嵌入索尔的后腰。他想要推开那个ALPHA：因为实在是太疼了，未被开发过的二重入口现在被猛地撑开，实在让他感到难受。但贪婪的身体又舍不得那个男人离开，只是稍微抽出一分，内壁就已经收缩着要吸上来。  
发情期太可怕了，他紧得像个处子，又浪荡得让他自己都不相信。

还沾着OMEGA爱液的指尖抚上强尼红润的双唇，索尔把指头塞进去、让强尼含住自己的手指，堵住OMEGA逐渐拔高的呻吟。  
“来，尝尝自己的味道。”索尔边说着，边狠狠挺腰。像是为了报复刚才那个OMEGA对他不加掩饰的勾引，ALPHA每一下都快速抽出、然后又重重地捅回去。茎身上的狰狞青筋擦过湿软的内壁，每一次抽顶都让强尼的身子颤抖起来。索尔知道他的性器直接闯进了OMEGA体内深处的入口，被OMEGA体液刺激而变得更壮观的阴茎像是巨兽一样入侵了未被开发的境地。  
索尔并没有处子情结，但察觉到自己是第一个染指那里的幸运儿，又让他产生了一种难以言喻的情愫。

强尼觉得自己快要着火——体内的快感燃烧起来，从头到脚都热得像在太阳内核打滚，那份温度已经超越了超新星的数据。从呻吟，到哭喊，再到尖叫，强尼随着索尔的动作摇晃着，“呜、你在我里面……太深了……”

“对，我在你里面。”索尔笑着亲吻他的额头，胯下的动作一点也没停，“……A TORCH（火炬）。”

这太讽刺了。强尼的表现活像一个未经人事的处男，这让他脸面无光，他向来是在床上主导一切的家伙，可惜此刻这个花花公子只能被压在别的男人身下发出哀鸣。连穴口的皱褶都被彻底撑开、抹平，后穴里不断分泌的蜜汁被ALPHA的阴茎堵回去、润滑着逐渐被冲破的二重入口。索尔的冲撞毫不留情，强尼体内的秘口连闭合都没有时间。发情期中过于敏感的OMEGA被干得摇摇欲坠，他不得不圈住ALPHA的颈脖来稳住自己，“那儿、不——”

“喜欢吗？”索尔固定住强尼的髋骨，一个劲地挺动胯部，肉体碰撞间发出响亮的拍打声。两人的重量让柔软的床垫凹陷下去、连弹簧也无力支撑。

“喜、呜……喜欢！用力干我——”

“别夹那么紧……你这个小骚货。”索尔咬着强尼的耳廓低语。彻底被欲望带着跑，索尔也开始语无伦次起来。他亲吻着强尼发旋，叫他“Blond Beauty（金发美人）”，嘴里说着乱七八糟的情话；一下他又朝那里狠狠地挺腰，称眼前的OMEGA作“Mr.Sensitivity（敏感先生）”——对方确实很敏感，这感觉简直无与伦比，索尔从未试过如此美妙的交合。

强尼被操得意识迷糊，过去的小淘气鬼被索尔的嘴巴和阴茎治得服服帖帖的：无论索尔说什么，他都乖顺地点头答应。服从命令在这一刻也显得……并没有强尼过去想得那样糟。索尔让他双腿再张开些、让他攀住对方的肩膀，他全部乖乖照办：然后他会得到奖励，那感觉棒极了。忘掉自己过去在床上的辉煌事迹，他几乎快要被索尔操成了一个不知廉耻的荡妇。

自从他成了霹雳火之后强尼没有再发烧过，而这一次他显然是烧昏了头、才会掐住索尔结实的后臀让对方更深入地占有自己。ALPHA的动作越来越快，被动作带出来的体液浸湿了床垫和被子。强尼的浪叫让索尔无法自持，似乎不把身下的OMEGA干死不善罢甘休。双囊沾满强尼后穴分泌出的黏液，被OMEGA的气味、体液和霹雳火特有的温度所刺激着，索尔知道自己的阴茎快要在对方的甬道内成结了。

有那么一个瞬间，索尔犹豫了起来——这本是一个错误。但马上他又推翻了这个念头：他想要标记强尼、把对方据为己有。强尼在他的身下展开自己的身体，用最隐秘甜蜜的器官包裹着他的全部、承受他的重量。那个总是不受约束的机灵鬼在自己的怀里变得乖顺，只为自己一人绽放。

霹雳火酷似自己友人的脸变得更加清晰独立起来：毫无疑问，强尼·斯托姆是独一无二的。他是如此引人瞩目，如此火热，但这所有的一切都在今晚过后都只属于自己。他这一晚上所有的表情和反应：愉悦的、淫荡的、坦率的、不知羞耻的……全部都只留在自己的眼里。  
没有人能够从索尔手里抢走这一切，没有人。

“啊、啊啊——再快点——”强尼觉得自己已经被那个ALPHA操坏了。该死的……绝对是操坏了，他开始后悔起来：尝过索尔的阴茎之后，过去的所有床事回想起来都变得索然无味。没有人曾带给他这样的感受，那么刻骨铭心的愉悦，将来大概也不会有。“花花公子强尼·斯托姆”的名号已经在这个晚上彻底毁在了索尔的怀里。  
但是他又觉得庆幸起来，毫无理由（也许是有的，但他还不知道）。他渴望着对方用结锁住自己、将滚烫的精液灌满自己的下腹。他渴望被索尔标记。

两个紧致的隐秘入口都已经完全被索尔顶开并占据。雷神的阴茎在情酣时变得更为饱满，硕大的龟头入侵到前所未有的地方。强尼的腿已经分开到极限，OMEGA柔软的身体在索尔怀里颤抖起来——先前累积起来的快感上升到了前所未有的高度，他的双目失去焦点、等待着阴茎再次满足自己如同无底洞一样的欲望。内里的秘口已经完全被撑开了，交合带来的体液顺着间隙涌进去，只是索尔还没往里面注射滚烫的种子、强尼已经产生了受孕的错觉。全部、满满的。

当那话儿最狰狞的青筋再次狠擦过腺体的时候，强尼毫无防备地射了出来。未被刻意照顾的性器高高挺立、颤抖着吐出白浊，喷洒在强尼结实的胸腹上——他只能哑着嗓子，完全无法发出声音。那张床上早已一片狼藉：翻皱的被褥、被精液和体液浸湿的床单、揉成一团的衣裤，还有被折腾得毫无力气的OMEGA。翻涌着的情潮让他浑身像着了火一样，连仍在体内感受着的索尔也觉得自己快要烧了起来。

“想要吗？回答我……”索尔在做最后的挣扎。他渴望标记身下的家伙，无比渴望着，这个可口的家伙应该是属于自己的。但是违背他人意愿的结合并非索尔的本意。阴茎的根部已经膨胀起来、快要卡住那个可怜的穴口、进行最霸道的占有，只需要再推一把，“强尼……我想要标记你——”  
索尔想着强尼也许已经听不清自己的问题了，但对方却出乎意料地点头、双手紧紧攀在他的背上，“标记我——索尔！啊啊——”

强悍的雷神低吼出声。天啊，他无法再忍耐了。这个人是自己的，他必须是自己的。在几下狠戾的挺腰之后，龟头被二重入口挤压着、喷洒出大量的精液。强尼几乎要尖叫了——火热紧致的内壁把索尔的阴茎绞得严严实实的、不留一丝缝隙，ALPHA留下的热液全部都被纳入。  
滚烫的精液灌满了内部、两个入口都剧烈收缩着，甬道被热浪冲刷和填满让强尼意识到：他被标记了——从里到外都是索尔的味道，他属于身上这个强悍的、俊美的、霸道又温柔的ALPHA。

高潮过后的余韵是那么绵长，索尔粗喘着、把全身的重量都压到强尼的身上。他用力圈住强尼变得更加柔软的身体、把对方揉进自己怀里，似乎这样就能把他藏起来、彻底据为己有。  
强尼的下腹被精液灌得满满的，只是索尔的体重往下压住他、后穴无法吞下的液体就顺着双臀间的缝隙流落到床单上。这实在是太刺激了……强尼被高潮的余韵弄得头昏脑涨，他承受着索尔轻柔的亲吻、被腿间黏糊糊的感觉刺激得呻吟出声。  
两人唇舌交缠了好一会儿，索尔腾出手、在对方腿间摩挲起来：先前被撑开的蜜穴仍然食髓知味地一张一合，腿间那一片都黏乎乎的。索尔按压着那儿柔软的皱褶，低过头看了看，又把慢慢流出来的液体重新捅回去。

“这样就会……怀孕吗？”强尼睁开眼睛，带着疑惑，那片蓝里面还有些疲惫。他没和ALPHA做过，作为一个OMEGA他也没这方面的经验。万一这回真的……那要怎么跟苏坦白呢？强尼伸出手摸了摸自己的小腹，那儿被精液撑得鼓鼓的，这让他有些难以置信。

也许是对方问话的表情太过于纯真（这表情和一向自大调皮的他一点都不相称），索尔揉了揉强尼略短的头发，在他的脸颊那儿吻了起来，“也许会有，但也许也没有……你不想要？”

强尼沉默了半响，似乎在认真考虑这个问题。这让索尔也跟着变得紧张了起来。如果真的……但是强尼不想要怎么办？他不会强迫对方。索尔沉吟，会有办法的——即使中庭没有，阿斯加德也总会有办法。  
但只是片刻，强尼又开口、语气诚恳，“……万一真的……那个、我不后悔——对方是你的话。”

索尔把他搂得更紧了。连索尔也没想到，自己竟然为那么简单的一句话而激动起来。也许强尼明天清醒了就会后悔，也许明天他就会翻脸不认人，但索尔不会再给他这个机会：他已经属于自己了。至于剩下的事情——他总有办法解决的。

索尔又亲了亲对方的额头，带着连自己都察觉不到的温情。两人身上还黏糊糊的，床上一片狼藉，但谁也不打算清理。索尔把疲惫的OMEGA圈在自己怀里，捂得严严实实、似乎怕对方溜掉似的，“睡吧，小甜心……晚安。”

“好梦……”强尼迷迷糊糊地应了。他伸出手环住索尔，两人嵌得更为紧密。

晚安，小甜心。

索尔又在灯下端详了对方熟睡的脸好一会儿，才心满意足地搂着强尼进入梦乡。至于之后的事情……等醒来再说吧。

【-END-】


End file.
